Waiting
by stickysillyputty
Summary: Waiting to leave. Waiting to come back. Leo and Calypso, together and apart. [A collection of Caleo songfics]


Flip. Click. Flip.

_Oh, Oh  
>Take me back, take me back<em>

Click. Flip. Clatter.

_Oh yeah  
>Back to summer paradise<em>

Leo stared into space as he absentmindedly fiddled with the chunk of crystal; flipping and spinning it so that it bumped against the various spare parts scattered amongst the blueprints on his desk.

_My heart is sinking  
>As I'm lifting up<br>Above the clouds away from you_

He was supposed to be working on the design for Festus' wings. He wanted to improve them; make them stronger, lighter. But he couldn't do that right now.

_And I can't believe I'm leaving  
>Oh I don't kno-kno-know what I'm gonna do<em>

Right now all he could do was mindlessly play with that little piece of crystal that had come to mean so much to him. It was beautiful, but nowhere near as delicate as looked. Kind of like it's former owner.

_But someday  
>I will find my way back<br>To where your name  
>Is written in the sand<em>

_Cause I remember every sunset_  
><em>I remember every word you said<em>  
><em>We were never gonna say goodbye<em>  
><em>Singing la-da-da-da-da<em>

_Tell me how to get back to_  
><em>Back to summer paradise with you<em>  
><em>And I'll be there in a heartbeat<em>  
><em>Oh-oh<em>  
><em>I'll be there in a heartbeat<em>  
><em>Oh-oh<em>

His eyes drooped with tiredness. He hadn't slept much lately, hadn't been able to. He was kept awake by visions of a girl who smelled like cinnamon.  
><em><br>(Tell 'em)_

_My soul is broken_  
><em>Streets are frozen<em>  
><em>I can't stop these feelings melting through<em>

He imagined her pacing the beach, starring at the endless blue ocean. Was it too much to hope that she was missing him as much as he missed her?

_And I'd give away a thousand days, oh  
>Just to have another one with you<em>

He sighed and went back to his blueprints, reminding himself that finishing Festus would help him get back to Ogygia, whereas daydreaming would not. But he couldn't focus. He put his head down on his desk. He saw her face a thousand different ways. Smiling, laughing smudged with dirt…

_(What'd you say)_

_Well real life can wait_  
><em>(it can wait)<em>  
><em>We're crashing like waves<em>  
><em>(uh-huh)<em>  
><em>We're playing in the sand<em>  
><em>(me and you)<em>  
><em>Holding your hand<em>

He remembered the way she'd looked when he'd mentioned Percy. Was that the way she looked when she thought about Leo now? Gods, he hoped not. He couldn't bear to think of her sitting I the sand with that forlorn expression on her face, sure that he was never coming back.

_Cause I remember every sunset  
>I remember every word you said<br>We were never gonna say goodbye  
>Singing la-da-da-da-da<em>

_Tell me how to get back to_  
><em>Back to summer paradise with you<em>  
><em>And I'll be there in a heartbeat<em>  
><em>Oh-oh<em>  
><em>I'll be there in a heartbeat<em>  
><em>Oh-oh<em>

He thought about the first time he ever saw her. She'd looked so beautiful, but so haughty and disdainful. Her expression had been as cold and angry as that ice witch Khione's. He'd hated her from that moment, and he'd been pretty sure the feeling was mutual.

_Yeah I remember sunny mornings  
>And summer evenings<br>Now you're not next to me  
>And I am freezing<br>Was it real?  
>Oh baby, tell me, was I dreaming?<br>How can you show me paradise,  
>When I'm leaving?<em>

So what had happened? How had his feelings toward her gone from hatred to… something else? Was it when he'd realized how strong and hardworking she was? When she'd refused to take part in Gaea's twisted plot to kill him? When she'd thrown pots and pans at his head?! He didn't know, and he was even more clueless as to what had made her like him. He hadn't exactly been Prince Charming when he'd showed up. Maybe she didn't like him. After all, compared to Percy, he was just a scrawny, annoying tinkerer.

_Now my heartbeat is sinking  
>Hope's shrinking<br>When I try to speak no words  
>Lip-syncing<br>Hope this is not just wishful thinking  
>Tell me that you care<br>And I'll be there in a heartbeat_

the more he thought about it, the more certain he was. What would a beautiful, immortal goddess like her want with a guy like him? Or with any guy? After being abandoned so many times, receiving so many empty promises, he wouldn't blame her if she never wanted to see a male demigod again. And if he couldn't repair Festus, or figure out how Odysseus' astrolabe worked, he'd be no better than any of them. Just another hero who'd come and left, never thinking twice about the poor girl he'd left behind.

_Someday  
>I will find my way back<br>To where your name  
>Is written in the sand<em>

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, let's go_

_Cause I remember every sunset_  
><em>I remember every word you said<em>  
><em>We were never gonna say goodbye<em>  
><em>Singing la-da-da-da-da<em>

_Tell me how to get back to_  
><em>Back to summer paradise with you<em>  
><em>And I'll be there in a heartbeat<em>

But… he was sure there'd been something. When they'd been working together; talking and laughing, it had felt so easy, so right. When she looked at him, he felt like he would burst into flames. Okay, so maybe that was normal for him, but still. And then, on the last night, when the raft finally showed up…

_I remember when we first kissed  
>How I didn't wanna leave your lips<br>And how I've never ever felt so high  
>Singing La-da-da-da-da<em>

Leo _still_ couldn't believe his first kiss had been with a goddess. An annoying, grumpy, totally gorgeous goddess. A goddess who was _way_ out of his league. A goddess whose last words to him had been "Get out of here". A goddess who couldn't fell about him the way he felt about him.

_Tell me how to get back to  
>Back to summer paradise with you<br>And I'll be there in a heartbeat_

But none of that mattered.

_Oh-oh  
>I'll be there in a heartbeat<br>(summer paradise)_

Because as sleep finally consumed him, his last waking thought was this:_  
><em>

_Oh-oh  
>I'll be there in a heartbeat <em>

"I'm coming back for you Calypso. I swear it on the river Styx.


End file.
